¿Cuánto tardarás en morir, Annabeth?
by Noe Disaster
Summary: "Corres, huyes. Ese era un monstruo malo y feo. ¿Hacia donde vas? No importa. Lejos de casa, lejos de las arañas. Paras. Dudas y te das cuenta lo tonta que pareces. Una niña de siete años con un martillo defendiéndose de los… ¿Qué diablos son esas cosas? ¿Monstruos? Esa sería la palabra mas acertada..."


**Antes de empezar a leer, les comparto mi poesía llamada disclaimer:**

**_Un señor, un señor al que llaman Rick Riordan_**

**_Creó un mundo y personajes que en libros escribió_**

**_A veces, las ideas solamente se me dan_**

**_Y los uso, no son míos, ahí están y el fue quien primero los vio._**

**[Percy Jackson y etcéteras son de Rick Riordan y otros.]**

* * *

**¿Cuánto tardarás en morir, Annabeth?**

_"Corres, huyes. Ese era un monstruo malo y feo. ¿Hacia donde vas? No importa. Lejos de casa, lejos de las arañas._

_Paras. Dudas y te das cuenta lo tonta que pareces. Una niña de siete años con un martillo defendiéndose de los… ¿Qué diablos son esas cosas? ¿Monstruos? Esa sería la palabra mas acertada."_

* * *

Corres, huyes. Ese era un monstruo malo y feo.

¿Hacia donde vas? No importa. Lejos de casa, lejos de las arañas.

Paras. Dudas y te das cuenta lo tonta que pareces. Una niña de siete años con un martillo defendiéndose de los… ¿Qué diablos son esas cosas? ¿Monstruos? Esa sería la palabra mas acertada.

Un ruido.

¡Monstruos!

— ¡Fuera monstruos! ¡Monstruos malos!—gritas y sales corriendo mientras sacudes tu única arma, ese martillo viejo que con suerte sirve para clavar un clavo en una pared.

Pero eres una niña indefensa.

Y esos son monstruos muy malos.

Solo tienes un martillo.

¿Cuánto tardarás en morir, Annabeth?

Corres, más y más rápido. Pero eres muy inteligente y, consiente que tus piernas no aguantarán mucho mas corriendo, sabes que pronto, en algún momento, tienes que detenerte. ¿Y que harás después?

No lo sabes. No quieres saberlo. Todo esto luce como una escena de una película, solo que no parece tener fin, como una pesadilla continua en un coma, como pasar tu dedo por algo circular, como un disco vinilo o algo así donde, por mas círculos que hagas, nunca llegarás al borde o al final. Siempre en el medio, siempre girando. Infinito.

¿Cuánto tardarás en morir, Annabeth?

¿Cuándo se terminará esta pesadilla, Annabeth?

Llegas lejos. Ya no escuchas ruidos.

¿Dónde estás? No lo sabes. Casi nunca sales sola.

Pero no te arrepientes de haber escapado. Eres distinta, demasiado, hasta para tu padre.

_Las niñas grandes no lloran, Annabeth. No me creo ninguno de tus cuentos._

No son cuentos y, teóricamente, no eres una niña grande. Eres solo una niña, sin más. Una niña con… _¿mala suerte?_ Tal vez, tal vez.

O solo tal vez estás como esas personas que internan en los lugares esos… ¿como los llamaba aquel intento de madrastra?... institutos para enfermos mentales. Eso. Ella lo había insinuado. No eres tonta.

Pero no, sientes el martillo en tu mano y esas horribles garras y dientes y esa sensación cuando el monstruo te escupió su… ¿saliva? es algo que no puede ser de tu imaginación. Es real.

¿Cuánto tardarás en morir, Annabeth?

Paras, el cansancio te vence y necesitas sentarte. Una fábrica, ahí paraste. Hay un… montacargas. Y algunas cosas metálicas que no sabes que son. Placas o planchas de algo, crees. Y varios cosos. Esos cosos, como se llamen.

Te sientas debajo de una de esas placas o panchas de algo y te quedas unos minutos ahí. Pero no son demasiados.

Ruidos, de nuevo.

¡Monstruos!

Enseguida ese… lo-que-sea levanta la placa o plancha de algo, corres y agitas el martillo.

Eh, espera, los monstruos no hablan. O los que te persiguieron, por lo menos.

Este dijo Guau y levantó el martillo.

Luce como un chico. Eso no asegura que sea uno.

– ¡No más monstruos! –Gritas, pegando patadas a eso-que-luce-como-un-chico—. ¡Lárguense!

Al lado de eso-que-luce-como-un-chico hay una eso-que-luce-como-una-chica que tiene una cara fea que da miedo, mucho miedo, más que ese monstruo baboso, en esa placa redondeada. Y eso-que-luce-como-un-chico le dice a eso-que-luce-como-una-chica que baje el escudo, que te asusta. ¡Así que eso era! Un escudo. Nunca viste alguno parecido, ni en la colecciones de tu padre. ¡Guau! Lo convierte en una pulsera muy bonita y tira una especie de lanza que tenía y no habías notado.

Tienes pánico, aprendiste que las personas pueden ser aún peores que los monstruos. Ese intento de madrastra era mucho, mucho peor que los monstruos. Se podría llegar a comparar con las arañas. Bueno, tal vez no tanto, pero cerca.

¿Cuánto tardarás en morir, Annabeth?

–Eh, pequeña –dice eso-que-luce-como-una-chica con una voz amable. Pero los monstruos engañan. También los humanos—. Tranquila, no te vamos a hacer daño. Soy Thalía y este es Luke.

–¡Monstruos! –Repites, porque no sabes que hacer y aún tienes miedo, y sigues luchando contra eso-que-dice-llamarse-Luke (antes eso-que-luce-como-un-chico) quien te sujeta de tu fino piyama de franela que era todo tu abrigo.

–No – dice –. Pero sabemos de monstruos – ahí empiezas a escuchar, eso te llama la atención –. También luchamos contra ellos.

Te sostiene y poco a poco dejas de luchar y te calmas. Tal vez, ellos te ayuden. Miras a eso-que-dice-llamarse-Luke y le preguntas si son como tú. Y te dice que sí, que combaten a los monstruos… y pregunta sobre tu familia.

Tanto que explicar y tanta hambre y cansancio. Simplemente les dices que te odian, no te quieren, que has escapado. Ellos parecen entender.

Thalía, que tiene un bonito nombre, se agacha y te pone la mano en el hombro. Pregunta tu nombre y tú le dices, le dices que te llamas Annabeth. Sonríen, ellos sonríen. Luke dice que tu nombre le parece bonito (jamás lo pensaste así, para ti es un nombre y solo eso). Te dice que eres una fiera, una luchadora (y que feliz te hace, que un chico tan grande y magullado y que enserio parece un héroe que te dice luchadora y fiera, que feliz) y que serías útil.

¿Útil? Nunca te sentiste útil. Aquí hay un espacio, un lugar. Un lugar para la distinta de Annabeth.

Abres los ojos de par en par y necesitas confirmarlo, le preguntas si es verdad y el dice que sí y te da una daga, una bonita daga, que obviamente funciona mucho mejor que un martillo y dice que es de algo llamado bronce celestial ¿que es eso? te preguntas internamente y la analizas, y el dice, textualmente:

—Los cuchillos solo son para los más bravos y rápidos luchadores. No tienen el alcance o el poder de una espada, pero son fáciles de manejar y pueden encontrar puntos débiles en las armaduras enemigas. Se necesita un guerrero inteligente para un cuchillo y tengo da la sensación de que tú eres muy lista.

¡Eh, eso si eres! ¡Lista!

—¡Soy lista! —exclamas y ellos ríen y Thalía te alborota el pelo y entonces, sabes, estás segura, de que no morirás hoy y que, tal vez, falte mucho tiempo para que eso pase.

¿Cuánto tardarás en morir, Annabeth? Más de lo que creías.

* * *

**1.004 palabras, porque soy una rebelde. **

* * *

**_Los que leyeron "Diarios Semidios"… ¿No les quedaron ganas de saber que pasaba desde el punto de vista de Annabeth? A mí si._**

**_También quiero saber tu opinión sobre el fic, pero nadie te obliga a dármela. (:_**


End file.
